libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Blade
'KINETIC BLADE' Element(s) 'universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1 '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none You form a weapon using your kinetic abilities. You create a nonreach, light or one-handed weapon in your hand formed of pure energy or elemental matter. (If you’re a telekineticist, you instead transfer the power of your kinetic blast to any object held in one hand.) The kinetic blade’s shape is purely cosmetic and doesn’t affect the damage dice, critical threat range, or critical multiplier of the kinetic blade, nor does it grant the kinetic blade any weapon special features. The object held by a telekineticist for this form infusion doesn’t prevent her from using gather power. You can use this form infusion once as part of an attack action, a charge action, or a full-attack action in order to make melee attacks with your kinetic blade. Since it’s part of another action (and isn’t an action itself ), using this wild talent doesn’t provoke any additional attacks of opportunity. The kinetic blade deals your kinetic blast damage on each hit (applying any modifiers to your kinetic blast’s damage as normal, but not your Strength modifier). The blade disappears at the end of your turn. The weapon deals the same damage type that your kinetic blast deals, and it interacts with Armor Class and spell resistance as normal for a blast of its type. Even if a telekineticist uses this power on a magic weapon or another unusual object, the attack doesn’t use any of the magic weapon’s bonuses or effects and simply deals the telekineticist’s blast damage. The kinetic blade doesn’t add the damage bonus from elemental overflow. 'KINETIC WHIP Element(s) 'universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''3; '''Burn '''2 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic blade '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none You form a long tendril of energy or elemental matter. This functions as kinetic blade but counts as a reach weapon appropriate for your size. Unlike most reach weapons, the kinetic whip can also attack nearby creatures. The kinetic whip disappears at the beginning of your next turn, but in the intervening time, it threatens all squares within its reach, allowing you to make attacks of opportunity that deal the whip’s usual damage. 'VITAL BLADE Element(s) 'universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''4; '''Burn '''4 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic blade '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none This infusion functions as kinetic blade, except it can benefit from Vital Strike and Improved Vital Strike even when used as part of a charge attack if you possess those feats. If you have kinetic whip, you can instead have this infusion function as kinetic whip, although it does not benefit from Vital Strike feats on attacks of opportunity. 'VITAL MOBILITY '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''5; '''Burn '''5 '''Prerequisite(s) '''vital blade '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none This infusion functions as vital blade. You are treated as though you possessed the Spring Attack feat when making an attack with this blast; if you possess Vital Strike, this infusion allows you to benefit from Spring Attack and Vital Strike simultaneously while using this blast.